Afterwards
by TheMidnightSniper
Summary: Set after Jaden, Yuesi, and Yami/Yugi defeated Paradox... Yuesi is about to take Jaden back to his time-line. But then Jaden starts having problems with Yubel. Suckish Summary, ( May continue as story I haven't decided yet) I put it in this section because I didn't fill like it would get attention in the Crossover section.


_**Hi this is my first Yugioh one-shot..so don't be rough on me. This is set after Bonds Beyond Time. When Yuesi is about to take Jaden back to his time. THERE IS NOT I REPEAT IS NOT ANY YOAI PAIRING IN THIS ONE-SHOT! It's all friendship. Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Paradox's duel monster exploded into fragments of pieces taking the duelist with it. Though at the same time the 3 duelist that had battled the crazy mad man, had to cover their eyes from the light explosion. The strange space (I forgot what it was called) they were in instantly vanished and they once again stood in Domino city square looking utterly exhausted. Since the Crimson Dragon had taken them back in time before Pegasus was killed. The square looked exactly the way it did before Paradox attacked with his stolen duel dragons, one personally belonging to Yuesi. Adults, teenagers, and even some little kids were dressed up in Duel Monster costumes for the Duel Monster convention. The parents of the children took a few glances at the exhausted legendary duelist but didn't bother to do anything more. They just rushed their kids along as if the duelist meant trouble. Turning back to each other all three smiled at another.<p>

"We did it". Yugi's alter ego Yami or (Atem) said as he brushed off some dirt from his clothes.

"Plus I got back my Star Dust Dragon as well." Yuesi said relived as he turned to Atem/Yami with a look of gratitude. "Thanks by the way for that"

Yami/Atem smiled then shook his head. "No need to thank me, Yuesi. No one should have to watch their favorite monster be corrupted like that.

"Yeah and it was tight how we beat Paradox too!" Jaden said smiling, but his s smile suddenly faded when his eyes turned a golden color. He winced and mumbled something through clenched teeth. Yuesi and Atem rushed to his side to if he was alright. But when they got to him Jaden's eyes flickered and turned back into their normal state. Jaden straightened his posture to find Atem and Yuesi staring at him with bewildered expressions.

"What was that?" Yuesi asked.

Jaden sighed rolling his shoulders before answering. "Yubel just told me something."

"Who's Yubel" Atem asked

"Yubel is a duel monster spirit who I merged with when she tried to destroy the world."

Jaden was again met with another set of confused expressions. Jaden rolled his eyes and started to explain everything about how he could see duel spirits and such. Once he was finished Atem and Yuesi seemed to understand.

"So what was that happened with you a minute ago?" Atem asked.

"Yubel was telling me that being here in this time period was affecting her." Jaden said solemnly "I can't stay here long or … you don't want to know what happens."

"Well we completed the reason why I and you were here, with the help of the King of Games of course." Yuesi said glancing over to Atem. "Our timelines should be hopefully restored by now." I can't see any reason why we can't go back."

"I agree you guys need to get back to your own timelines." Atem muttered as he picked up his blue jacket that had been forcefully knocked off in the duel with Paradox. Yuesi and Jaden looked over to the pharaoh with surprised faces. They had just met the King of Games, it saddened them both to leave him so soon, but they had to go or everything would fall apart.

"Okay first we need to head to my D-rider (I believe that's what it called. Correct me if I'm wrong) to power it up.

* * *

><p>Yuesi, Atem, and Jaden arrived at Yuesi red motorcycle. They were on one of Domino's roof that got a pretty nice view of the city. It was almost sun-down now, which made the city glow beautifully.<p>

Yuesi rushed to bike, cursing as he whipped some bird poop off of the glaring, shining, and red hood. The pharaoh whistled at the sight of Yuesi's sweet ride. Yuesi must've heard him and chuckled "Everyone always does that when they first see it."

"I don't blame them it is a sweet ride." Atem said. But then Yuesi and Atem quickly turned their attention to Jaden who let out a yelp of pain. His hands were clutching his brown hair in a futile attempt to stop the pain. His eyes turned to a gold color again, and this time they didn't turn back to their normal color. Jaden growled in pain while Signer and the pharaoh watched their friend struggle with the pain. They wanted to help but wasn't really sure on what to do. Suddenly what seemed like an eternity but was only a few seconds in reality, Jaden's eyes flickered back to their normal color, the duel academy student let out a small gasp before stumbling forward. Luckily his new friends caught and help steady him.

Everything grew fuzzy for a few moments for Jaden. Before the world was clear again Jaden blinked when he looked into concerned blue and violet eyes. Jaden realized that he was clutching on to both Yami and Yuesi for support.

"What happened?" Yuesi asked.

"I don't know" Jaden weakly shook his head. "A minute I was standing watching you guys, then I heard Yubel scream something to me and..." Jaden trailed off then a look of pure horror overtook his features. He suddenly pushed back form the other 2 duelist. "Yubel I can't sense her!" The young student started breathing all heavy tons of emotions flowing into his head.

"Jaden calm down." Atem said putting a hand firmly on Jaden's shoulder applying a slight pressure to calm him. "You did say that this spirit Yubel said being in this timeline could affect her correct."

Jaden reluctantly nodded yes.

"So she's probably resting or something." Yuesi added.

"Yeah I guess so….maybe when I get back to my timeline she'll come out."

The 3 duelist turned their attention to Yuesi motorcycle when it started glowing a crimson red along with Yuesi's fore arm. Yuesi flinched when his Crimson Dragon head mark sent erupting pain up his entire arm. "I guess that your call Jaden" Yuesi said through clenched teeth carefully to scream from the pain.

Jaden wobbled a bit unsteadily to the D-rider, Atem had to step in when Jaden almost collapsed a few feet away from Yuesi's motorcycle. "You really need Yubel don't you?" Atem mumbled in Jaden's ear

Jaden quickly nodded before answering. "More than you think."

The Yuesi and Jaden shook hands with The King of Games before climbing on to the red motorcycle. Jaden having to lean onto Yuesi for extra support since he was a bit unbalanced. The two said their good-byes to Atem. They both claimed that they would hope see Atem again soon. Little did they know that would happen very soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm… I should I complete this as a one-shot or make this a multiple chapter story. I'm just going to leave this as completed, I may turn it into a chapter story sometime in the future but for right now it will be completed. Please review and no flames (though I'm open for positive suggestions) this is my first Yugioh one-shot so be nice. Oh and if anyone knows the name of those motorcycles used in Yugioh 5ds I will happy if I know what they're called.<strong>_


End file.
